Mi arte se vence
by MikuChizu
Summary: Solo aquellos que han visto/leído Naruto Shippuuden, ya que este fic se centra lo que pasó en la vida de Deidara antes de su muerte. Fue publicado en amor-yaoi por mi persona en el año 2008 y fue re-editado para subir por acá. Sasori x Deidara.


\- _Extraño a Sasori...hum._ -

Me encuentro sentado en una cueva, cada lágrima que recorría por mis pálidas mejillas, mi respiración se agotaba cada vez más mientras el sonido de mi llanto se convierte en un gran ego para mí por estar en un lugar cerrado y oscuro.

- _Tobi no me agrada, además ese tonto es muy fastidioso...pero Sasori, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me dejaste?...hum._ -

Cada vez que mi llanto era más fuerte, ya que ha pasado pocos meses desde que Sasori ha muerto y sigo estando tan deprimido.

\- _Yo...te amo...Sasori..._ -

Oculté mi húmedo rostro con mis manos al mismo tiempo cerré mis ojos para recordar los momentos más felices con mi Sasori, en especial uno fue tan íntimo.

...::: Flash Black:::...

La noche que nuestros cuerpos desafiaron al fin, ya que por un largo y maravilloso momento, fuimos solo uno. El hecho de poder recordar perfectamente la intensa sensación que sentí cuando me besaste, cuando tus manos danzaron por todo mi delicado cuerpo, explorando cada zona que me acariciabas, yo simplemente me estremecía y me aferraba más a ti.

Aún recuerdo el ligero escalofrío de tu ser cuando recorrí con mis manos tus piernas y tus manos mientras besé a la vez acaricié tu pecho, tus pezones con mis labios mientras tus manos paseaban por mi torso... hasta tus manos llegaron al lugar que yo tanto ansiaba sentir.

Besaste mi miembro erecto con lujuria, luego empezaste a lamerlo con delicadez, sentí que mi miembro se estaba poniendo cada vez rígido que me dolía tanto, me excitaste mucho, y al mismo tiempo contemplaba tu hermoso rostro, _Dios, que preciosura eres_...tenías tus mejillas sonrosadas, también estabas excitado del placer...Pude acariciar tu miembro que estaba erecto también, para comprobar que si es real.. Tomé el control para inclinar hacia tu miembro para poder introducir lentamente a mi boca lamiéndolo a la vez chupándolo cada vez con más intensidad hasta llevé una de mis manos a jugar con tus testículos con un ligero masaje y oír tus sonoros gemidos que me enloquecían.

\- _Ahhh..._ \- Gemiste que es muy sensual para mis oídos - _Deidara...Eso se siente muy bien…has mejorado bastante_ -

\- _Me…alegro, hum..._ \- Comenté a descansar mi mandíbula para mirarte de reojo, ciertamente que todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti, hice todo lo que quise aprender y logré que tu mirada se fijará en mi.

Han pasado unos minutos variando las posiciones y los roles perdiendo el tiempo puesto que estábamos tan excitados, jadeados. Hechizados del placer, del verdadero amor, sé que no queríamos que esta noche no se acabará nunca, mientras duraba...ambos entregábamos todo lo que podíamos. Deliciosos eran los momentos en que gemías agitadamente y yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por el placer que me estabas otorgando mientras me masturbaba con la fuerza que me quedaba. A la vez, seguías embistiéndome con tu rudeza, el sudor caía en nuestra piel marcada de mordidas y arañazos, debido a que nosotros éramos las víctimas de un excitante dolor, que nos tenia al borde de la extrema locura. No supe cómo pasó pero sé que estoy seguro que al sentirnos esa intensa sensación nos hizo que seamos dementes del placer y amor.

Luego, comenzaste a ir más rápido, tus manos recorrían sin parar mi cuerpo, cada centímetro de este, seguías besándome con locura, también acariciándome con pasión a más no poder. El calor que despedían nuestros cuerpos, Dios...fue tanto el calor que nos ardían nuestros cuerpos que las ventanas comenzaban a empañarse, pero no notábamos eso…solo estábamos sumidos en un éxtasis interminable.

De repente, me cambiaste la posición aumentando la fuerza que aunque me dolía, me encantaba más porque estabas llegando a tu fin. Solo acepté con un gesto acomodándome y así me masturbaría al mismo ritmo que tú para llegar al clímax. Tu delicia esencia dentro de mi terminó embarrando por fuera mezclando con la mía se mezclaron en las blancas sabanas, en nuestras piernas… y en nuestras manos. Al terminar de ese acto tan especial, solo nos acostamos, muy abrazados…también nos mirábamos con ternura.

\- _¿Me amas?_ – susurré en tu oído, solo me sonreíste y me plasmaste un cálido beso en mi frente.

\- _Si, Deidara...Te amo mucho, mucho más de lo que te imaginas._ \- Me acariciaste mi mejilla, tu mano es tan cálida...sonreí, al fin me había quedado dormido en tus brazos.

...::: Fin de Flash Black:::...

Estaba muy excitado por recordar esa noche tan especial...fue el inicio de nuestro amor...pero… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar así? Me quiero morir.

No puedo vivir así...Me duele hasta mi corazón que quiere estallar.

\- _¡_ _Deidara-sempai!_ -

El tonto de Tobi anda gritándome e buscándome, así me levanté de la roca, limpiando mis lágrimas con la manga de mi túnica saliendo a pasos lentos de la cueva encontrándome con Tobi.

 _-_ _Bien… ¿Q_ _ué pasa?_ _-_

\- _Vámonos, acuérdate que tenemos una misión._ -

" _Oh, si...así podré suicidarme hoy...no soporto esta presión en mi corazón..._ "

Pensé dejando escapar un largo suspiro, alzando mi mirada al cielo mientras me marchaba con Tobi. Lo siguiente es todo sucedió en ese capítulo 'El arte se vence' o como se llame ese capítulo cuando Deidara luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra Sasuke como para decidir autodestruirse.

Me di cuenta que Sasuke sabía todo lo que yo hacía con mis bombas explosivas, ya que me era imposible vencer a él por ser un Uchiha que tanto odio, o a mi mismo por sufrir mucho...así pensé en un segundo:

" _Sé que llegaré a estar cerca de ti, Sasori..._ "

Pero...al fin...conseguí lo que quería, morí...con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- _Te amo, Sasori...y gracias, Sasuke..._ -

Dije en voz baja, no quería que me oyeran...cerré mis ojos para descansar en paz.

" _Aunque mi camino para estar con Sasori fuese tan difícil, no me importa...porque estoy en paz y lucharé para encontrarlo, si mi muerte me mande a callar...intentaré verlo con mi voluntad..."_


End file.
